


Skytale

by Gelasia_Kidd



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Frisk, Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fluff, I'm too tired to tag, Sky Attraction, Underground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelasia_Kidd/pseuds/Gelasia_Kidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Acrobaleno curse is not a curse anymore. A week before Nono seals his flames, four year old Tsuna is swept away by a pillar of flame. With nothing but his clothes, a new orange pacifier, and his Hope and Dreams, the now toddler sized Tsuna is taking magic home. DETERMINATION has nothing on Dying Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what I'm doing or when this will update, and much if at all. Thanks for looking though.

At Vongola HQ, came chaos, upon chaos. The first sign came when Reborn, of all people, fell to his knees, still somehow became taller, as the yellow pacifier shattered. He had come on a favor, as Timeteo had asked him for advice, along with Iemitsu, about the visit to the CEDEF leaders home, and flame active child.

But the pain that wracked through his body... his smothered scream was drown out by Iemitsu's horrified shock, his cell rung, and the information trickled in. Nana had contacted him through the emergency routes, the terror in her voice as she told him of his child's disappearance in a burning pillar of multicolor flames.

Timeteo's intuition flared in warning, and obliging it, he brought up his hand, his nerves fried as he watched the Vongola sky ring disappear from from his hand, and felt the flames receded from his body, an empty feeling of the harmony leaving him.

In areas all over the world the flames trickled away. The night flames left the Vendice, leaving only drained humans behind. Byakuran, a child himself in body, but tormented with his ability, sighed in relief as the knowing left him, leaving just a child and enough knowing to remember the feeling of a young sky taking away his burden, knowing enough to know it happened yet again.

Aria touched her stomach in relief, flashing Gamma a shocked but happy smile.

The Estereno's equipment failed in their flame driven capabilities, and the distortions left by the mafia boss, a crazed lunatic mist, disappeared. The scientists rebelled, taking the experiments and fleeing to the relative safety of obscurity.

Around the world the Arcobaleno were freed, the bounds of flames to the cruelty of the world left. A ghost escaped his torment, returning to his Julia, and a old, bitter, True Human that went by the name of Kawahira and Checkerface both, felt the responsibility leave his shoulder, with a sound that was both a curse and praise exhaled in the lessening of the pressure.

Around the world repercussions were felt. Personalities changed, there was loss and there would be great victory.  
...and in a bed of yellow flowers, a toddler sized brunette with permanently glowing orange eyes sat up, the orange, lit pacifier swinging around his neck.

"Hi! I'm Flowey!" he was greeted, and Tsuna turned around, startled, meeting the equally startled eyes of a yellow, anthropomorphic flower.


	2. Flowey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.O.V. hop to our favorite soulless flower

The flower once known as Asriel had felt the reset shudder through the world. He had felt something fragment though, so subtly he found himself dismissing it. He could warp faster and farther than Sans ever could, from the world of darkness he found himself hiding in between appearances. The place where everything was numb.

And when he sprouted in the starting point, watching a figure fall from above, he would forever deny his excitement. Would it be Chara? Would it be Frisk? The feelings he had for Chara were the closest thing to love he could get without a soul. But Frisk was the closest thing to hope he dare allow himself.. He smothered it viciously, as the child plopped in the flower bed.

They never questioned why the flowers were so safe for preventing pain. Why the leaves in the ruins were so similar to his petals. But the truth was, he would fill it with his magic- it would be devastating to end the game before it began. He only allowed that once- and it was miserable.

Although he was a little surprised at what seemed like green magic coating the child slightly, providing its own sort of cushion. There was nary a bruise on them as they plopped down.

Yet..there was something strange. As the light faded away, the colors seemed off. The clothes were different. The child was smaller than expected.

But his inner laugh of menace drove him to the same script.

"Hi! I'm Flowey!" he burbled in his cheerful voice. But the child snapped around, his fluffy hair swaying. The glowing orange was the first he saw, but as he refocused he became incredibly still.

This was not Frisk. This wasn't Chara. This wasn't even a child of the same age! Far from it... the child appeared to be a toddler, not even old enough to speak. But his mouth opened and Flowey was proven wrong.

"Hi! I'm Tsuna! Where's here?" the child said, falling back on his bum and smiling innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot of P.O.V. hops, showing what different characters feel from different angles


	3. Tsunayoshi's Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV: Tsuna
> 
> A rehash of other events from a new point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue to be drabble-y and this rehash thing will happen a lot. Prepare for adorable baby thoughts.

Tsuna felt weird in his tummy when he woke up. His tummy feeling said a big thing was happening. Mama said that Papa was coming to visit with Grandpa in a few days. Mama didn't seem as far away this morning and remembered to help Tsuna eat his breakfast and tie his shoes. Mama was far away a lot but his tummy feeling said that Mama was lost. 

 

His Mama 'felt' green and her green was crying because her orange was so far away. Tsuna's orange tummy feeling wasn't big enough to make Mama's green feeling stop bleeding but Tsuna wished he could. He was very mad at Papa for taking Mama's orange away. 

 

He was gonna tell Papa how bad it was! But his orange tummy feeling told him otherwise. His orange tummy feeling said that Mama's green and Papa's orange weren't going to be bad very long and that Tsuna was gonna fix it.

 

So when Tsuna was outside playing, with Nana vacantly sweeping the clean path, Tsuna didn't run away when all the colors came and took him away. All the colors told him it was time to go very far away and bring the colors back to their home. 

 

And when the yellow flower, Flowey, told him he was Underground, and felt so empty of more than colors, he knew it was gonna be okay because his weird tummy feeling told him it was and his weird tummy feeling never lied. 


	4. A Sansitive Topic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the smallest change can be a shock after so long. This was not a small change.

The Punster skeleton Sans had been tired of this for a long time, and waking upon another reset he slumped in his bed. The kid was falling soon. Was it gonna hurt everyone? Would it help them only to rip it away in another reset? 

 

But a shudder went down his spine as he felt the timelines crack. He could almost see the light filling up the void. He saw the curse of Gaster fade away. Something was different, and he didn't know if it was horribly wrong, or horribly right.

 

But the geas to follow the painful, stringent script of the beginning was gone. He shot up in a flash, already dressed in his forever wrinkled clothes, bursting past the door as a startled Papyrus jumped backwards, chef hat toppling off as his eyes flared wide in their sockets. 

 

Sans forced himself to slow. "sorry paps, i didn't mean to scare you," Sans said, calming his racing Soul. 

 

Papyrus put the spatula down from its raised position, taking in the glowing in Sans eyes. Something was very not okay but he could read Sans enough to know this wasn't the time.

 

"IT’S OKAY SANS" Papyrus opened his jaw in a good mockery of humor. "IT’S GOOD TO SEE YOU READY TO WORK SO EARLY . . . !!!! NYEH HEH HEH ! ! DID THE GREAT PAPYRUS INSPIRE YOU TO WORK HARD ? ? " 

 

"heh, yep. by the way, be careful with that scapula, you don’t want to break it, or lunch will be im-pasta-ble," Sans said, his eyes half mast, although still glowing. "i'll see you scorchly," he said, as the burning smell of spaghetti pancakes hit his senses.

 

"OH MY GOD SANS THE PANCAKES WHY ! ! ! ! " Papyrus cried, running off, thoroughly distracted.

Sans slumped, relieved, as he took a shortcut to the Ruins. He stepped out of the corridor, his blue magic at the ready for whatever he was presented. But it quickly faded at the sight splashed across his eyes. 

  
There was no Flowey, there was no Frisk, there wasn't even the expected, by now, sight of Chara. There was only Asriel, wiping his tears away with a giant smile on his face and his hand holding a little child, a novelty, a little boy, with a sweatshirt much like his, white with orange sleeves and 27 in a patch on the chest, being tugged behind Asriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://dokidoki-undertale.tumblr.com/post/151129246141/undertale-commissions
> 
> Plugging this because I need food and things. Semi-shameless I suppose. ;w;
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to talk to me, too!
> 
> I'm more likely to respond on tumblr than dA

**Author's Note:**

> There will be lots of POV changes, often rehashing the same event from another perspective.


End file.
